The Classified Materials Turbulence
"The Classified Materials Turbulence" is the twenty-second and penultimate episode of the second season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on Monday, May 4, 2009. Summary Howard has designed a special toilet for the International Space Station. He realizes that it is going to malfunction and asks the guys to help him fix it. Meanwhile, Stuart has another with Penny. Extended Plot The gang is at the comic book store, when the new came in. Howard announces that he will treat them with new comic books to celebrate his new invention, the "Wolowitz Zero-Gravity Waste Disposal System". Stuart approaches the gang and asks Leonard for some advice for his second date with Penny, Leonard says he will think of it. Howard tells Leonard if he doesn't want to jeopardize his relationship with Stuart nor does he want Stuart to progress with Penny, he should tell Stuart to do exactly what Leonard has been doing for the past two years. Later, Leonard bumps into Penny when getting his mail, Penny seizes the opportunity to ask Leonard whether she dating Stuart bothers him. Leonard tells her it doesn't, although he was clearly lying, as Penny then proceeded to ask for advice on dating Stuart, but Leonard gave her useless advice (be ). Stuart tried to call Leonard, but he was ignored as Leonard doesn't want to talk about Penny. Meanwhile, a distressed Howard tells the gang that he made a fatal error in building his invention. In an effort to help Howard, the gang has agreed to fix the toilet. They bring an exact replica back to the apartment. Then, someone knocks on the door, and Leonard answers it. Stuart is at the door asking Leonard for last minute advice since they haven't been able to contact each other (Leonard has been ignoring Stuart). Leonard deliberately gives bad advice by drawing from what he has been trying on Penny. The next morning, Leonard was doing a run for the gang and took the opportunity to stop by Penny's and ask about the date. When he asked Penny, she was very wound up and ended up slamming the door in Leonard's face. Leonard then leaves for the comic book store to meet Stuart, while the rest of the gang still fails to fix the toilet. Leonard asked Stuart about the date, which he says it was great until they were making out, when Penny accidentally said Leonard's name. When Leonard left the store, he jumps in happiness. It seems Howard has found a solution and called the responsible parties to deploy the solution, he just hopes it works. In the final scene, we see that Howard's solution clearly did not work as the crew of the space station had to take "an unscheduled ". Critics *"Saying the wrong name is a great sitcom plot. Television shows need unlikely events to stir the pot and keep tensions bubbling for a little while longer. Saying the wrong name doesn't necessarily mean anything. It obviously hints at someone’s true feelings but it doesn't actually change anyone’s lives. So Penny saying Leonard’s name while with Stuart is a clever way of keeping the show’s major romance on the minds of its viewers...Leonard is the hero of the show and I don’t blame his performance as much as I blame the writing. He doesn't show enough good qualities, enough of a desire to grow and change and become the man Penny could fall for. A by-product of the bad writing is that he isn't funny." - The TV Critic's Review *IMDb user reviews Notes *'Title Reference': If Howard's toilet failed to function, the excretory product of the astronauts would be floating around the International Space Station. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=250 *This episode was watched by 9.25 million people with a rating of 3.4 (adults 18-49). *Episode transcript https://bigbangtrans.wordpress.com/series-2-episode-22-the-classified-materials-turbulence/ Costume Notes Sheldon wear the Triple Threat plaid shirt, discontinued by Kirra, his ManBot t-shirt, arguably his favorite as it is the one he has worn in more episodes than any other - and in more colors (green, blue, and purple). He also wears his The Flash; Run Bolt shirt. Leonard wears a red shirt with an alien head, a blue shirt with a lion (animals, animal sanctuaries, and animal rescue groups being a theme with him), and an unknown design. Set/Props notes New on the set: The Flash: Rebirth, Issue #1 "Lightning Strikes Twice" June 2009. Hellboy #4 The Wild Hunt 2009 DC Direct figurine: Supergirl On the kitchen shelves above the Batman cookie jar Trivia *Tied with "The Cooper-Hofstadter Polarization" for the longest episode title when it was first broadcast. * Sheldon's comment about Stuart's comic book store possibly being on fire foreshadows the fire that destroys the store in "The Status Quo Combustion." Quotes :Sheldon: Leonard refuses to check a message from Stuart, assuming it's about Penny You have to check your messages, Leonard! The leaving of a message is one half of a social contract which is completed by the checking of the message. If that contract breaks down then all social contracts break down and we descend into anarchy! :Leonard: It must be hell inside your head. :Sheldon: pause At times. ---- :Leonard: No, no that’s the past. I’m really more of a right now kind of guy. You know, living in the moment. Although I do have to live a little in the future, ’cause, well, that’s my job. Of course, my fondness for classic science fiction does draw my attention backwards, but those stories often take place in the future. In conclusion, no, it doesn’t bother me. ---- :ISS: Houston, International Space Station. We have a little situation up here. We’d like to make an unscheduled space walk. :Houston: ISS, Houston. Which crew members would be involved in this E.V.A.? :ISS: Houston, we’d all like to step outside for a few minutes. :Houston: ISS, I’m afraid we can’t authorize that. :ISS voice: Uh, Houston, this is more of an FYI call. We are basically out the door. Gallery New14.jpg|Stuart asking Leonard for advice about Penny. New13.jpg|Penny asking Leonard for advice about Stuart. New12.jpg|Fixing the space toilet. TheBigBangTheoryS2E22-102.jpg|Howard trying to save his reputation. New15.jpg|Look at where that meat loaf went. Pum4.jpg|The International Space Station. Pum3.png|Sheldon and Stuart. Pum2.jpeg|Leonard learns that Penny still wants him. Pum1.jpg|Working on the space toilet. vanity 250.jpg|Chuck Lorre Productions, #250. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Stuart-Penny Date Category:Machine Category:Articles With Photos Category:The Flash Category:Comics and Animations Category:Comic Book Store Category:Stuart Category:Penny Category:Raj Category:Leonard Category:Howard Category:Sheldon Category:Transcripts Category:Penultimate Episode Category:The Big Bang Theory